My Sinning Angel
by Inspirational Stars
Summary: Detective Sasuke Uchiha never thought he would be housing a witness to a murder, Especially when the witness is daughter of the victim. And now he has to deal with the strange activities of the girl. And to top it all off the girl seem to have taken an obsession with him.
1. Prologue

**My sinning angel**

**1**

** Prologue**

The splashing of the puddles underneath my wet bare feet was the only indicated that told me what just happened wasn't a dream. My white night gown was clingy to my body from the pouring rain that was falling from the sky. My legs were starting to get tired from running, but I couldn't stop.

If I stopped then they might be after me.

If I stopped I could be next.

If I stopped then I would have to remember all the blood.

I could feel the tears threaten to expose themselves.

_Mother..._

_Her lifeless body limped in my shaken arms._

I couldn't stop running.

_The dull look in her eyes as the life slowly drifted away from her._

I turned the corner and began to run faster, hoping all the thoughts would disappear from my mind.

_Tears mixed with blood._

Closing my eyes tightly I ran forward, my throat was dry and ache from the crying.

_Mother...Dear mother...no..Kami no_

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, holding back a scream that would be my demise.

_Dear Kami not her why her..._

I ran and ran until my legs brought me to a small building.

The police station.

I quickly walked into the building.

My night gown dripping on the floor with each step I took.

I search for a police officer quickly nearing slipping on my water puddles.

I ran up to the first police officer I seen.

"Help! Help Me!" I shouted.

He suddenly turned around and we crashed right into each other.

"Hey are you okay?" I was asked by a blond man with striking blue eyes.

I clinged onto his shirt as I tried not to faint.

"My mom...she's dead."

* * *

**Yeah this may be a little dark..I kinda wanted to make it that way so um yeah Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_Detective Sasuke Uchiha never thought he would be housing a witness to a murder, Especially when the witness is daughter of the victim. And now he has to deal with the strange activities of the girl. And to top it all off the girl seems to have taken an obsession with him._

**Rating: **_M; Mature_

**Pairing: **_Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, Just the plot_

* * *

_**Feel broken down, my body aches**_

_**My heart it bleeds from past mistakes**_

_**Can't stop the tears, they fall like rain**_

_**The words are spinning 'round my brain**_

_**So scared and feeling so alone**_

_**The coldness fills my every bone**_

_**No food, no sleep, can't think at all**_

_**Each way I turn, another wall**_

_**This darkness haunts my very soul**_

_**My world seems dead I've lost control**_

_**The only weapon is my pen**_

_**Depression has moved in again**_

_-Unknown_

* * *

**My Sinning Angel**

* * *

The room had so much noise.

There are no voices, just sounds.

Irritating sounds.

Sounds that are usually quiet to the human ear, but I can hear each and every sound.

From the ventilation vent above the room to the sound of rain against the window.

The rain is the loudest out of them 's so _mocking_.

I can still feel the raindrops hitting my skin, the chilling wetness that electrified my body with each drop.

My feet have grimstone and other items imbedded in my sores. There still damp and numb;the numbness travels up my spine and spreads across my body, destroying each nerve until I can't feel a single one.  
I'm not sure if I should feel happy about this or should I be worried.

What does it matter, I can't feel.

I'm still in shock,at least thats what the man with the striking blue eyes said when he draped a blanket on top of my shoulders.

The blanket didn't help at all, I still feel cold.

The nightgown mother gave to me is still clinging on to me.

The once electrifying raindrops, hit the grey tile floor below, forming some type of mirror for me to see the reflection of a ghost like creature. I've been staring at it for a long time,trying to figure out who this girl in the reflection was.

When I blinked, she blinked.

When I sniffed, she sniffed.

It wasn't long until I grew tired of watching her mocking face.

So I smash the puddle with my foot. In hoping to destroy her and her mocking ways. When I pulled back and saw she was still there I grew enraged. I glared at her and in return she glared back at me.

So I brought my foot down again, and again, and again, and again,and again until I felt like she had disintegrated.

But it was no use, she was still there.

* * *

They're starting to asking to me questions.

Questions that I don't want to answer.

Because if I answer that would mean I would have to relieve, to _remember_ what I wish to forget. So I stay quiet.

I don't make a sound or movement with each tantalizing question they throw my way.

I do not wish to participate in the Q&A session.

A smart police officer soon realizes this, and decides to give up, saying he'll come back later.

He can come as late as he wants but my mouth won't open.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I have been sitting here, but my throat aches, it's dry. The previous police officer hasn't made his return yet, If he does I hope he brings something to drink.

* * *

The previous officer lied, he wasn't the one that open the door and made his return. A tall pale man with dark hair and darker eyes, walked through the door bearing gifts. He doesn't wear the uniform of a police officer. If it wasn't for the badge attached to his belt, I wouldn't have thought him to even belong to the police department.

He doesn't say anything, just drops the plastic bag on the metal table, and starts to take out its containers.

He pushes a container towards me, the gesture saying 'eat'.

Looking at the logo on the container,he has brought it from Toshi's.

Mother and I use to eat there.

I push the container away,and ask for water.

* * *

His eyes are cold, at least colder than most.

I sat across from him slipping on my water, taking small glances at him as he ate.

There are frown lines set in his features, he looks too young to have such flaws.

When he finish eating, he throws away his empty containers, leaving mine to sit on the table.

_Mocking_ me.

"**What's your name?"**

My head snaps up,surprised at his voice.

His voice is deep,rich with a harsh tone, almost to say he doesn't care.

He turns away from the trash can to direct the question at me, when I didn't respond.

His eyes catch mine and I find myself opening my mouth.

"**Hyuuga."**

My voice sounds hoarse, although I have been sipping on water.

"**Hyuuga what?"**

"**Hinata."**

He takes out a notepad from his back pocket of his jeans,and jots down something on the once blank page.

"**Age."** It didn't come as a question, more of a demand.

I felt as if I had to answer.

"**Seventeen."**

He again writes something down on the page of the notebook.

I wanted to stretch my neck to see what he wrote, how he wrote.

If his handwriting was messy, or pin straight.

I couldn't help but wanting to know more about the detective that didn't look like a detective.

And so I found myself asking;** "What's your name."**

He doesn't answer at first, and I find myself clutching the glass cup in my hands tighter.

"**Address."**

He ignored my question.

"**1011 Hyuuga Lane."**

"**School."**

"**Home schooled."**

He drops his pen on top of the notepad, and fits his eyes to me.

I grew nervous.

His eyes are dark, almost to the comparison of a dark hole.

An abyss of sorts, I'd jump head first in if I could.

"**What happened?"**

I felt as if all the blood in my body had frozen to the point of frostbite, my heart had stopped beating along with my lungs that didn't work, I couldn't breathe.

The room seem to have gotten smaller,and there was splatters of blood and broken items every where.

"**Hey."**

The room shattered,and was replaced by the unnamed detective sitting across from me.

His tone didn't change, but his eyes held concern, it was small, but it was still there.

"**Relax."** He said. It was easier said than done.

"**Breathe." **He offered,and I slowly let out a breath.

Ever so slowly, I felt my breathing return along with the rush of the blood to my veins. Seems my heart wanted to work again,and my lungs decided to join.

"**Drink."** He said and moved his eyes down to the cup in my hands before looking back into my eyes.

I blinked to wash away the terror,and looked down at the glass in my hands.

My hands shook as I brought the near empty glass of water to my mouth and drown down the remains.

It hadn't quench my thirst.

"**More." **I breathe out as I shoved the empty glass to him.

He took the empty glass away from me,and replaced it with a tall size water bottle, that came with every meal from Toshi's.

Unscrewing the top of the bottle, I shoved the bottle inside my mouth and drank greedily. Only stopping when I couldn't breathe.

Taking the bottle out of my mouth, I took a hard breathe in,and waited for my breathing to go back to normal before I finish what was left of the bottle.

"**What happened."** He said again, and removed the half empty bottle from my loose grip.

I instantly put my hands together in a tight grip.

"**...My mother died."** Was all I could get out before my world turn to black.

* * *

_A/N: Well this is the first chapter of this story. I know not much happened here but the next POV will be in Sasuke's view _

_Review._

_Please_

_Thank you._

_*Also I'm looking for a BETA, so PM me if you know where I can find one._

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was dark.

Too dark to see,

Too dark to think,

Too dark to _relieve,_

And I found tranquility in this abyss.

I just floated here like over the ocean without the waves and sea creatures below me.

What was below me?

Darkness, more and more darkness, and I smiled.

It hurt.

The smile hurt, it hurt a lot. Too the point of pain, but the pain didn't come from my face.

The pain tingled from my heart.

It thumped loudly against my rib cage, but I wasn't having trouble breathing. It thump right along as if it was trying to keep rhythm with an unhearable sound.

Suddenly I heard a different sound. It was soft but loud enough to hear in the solitude of the darkness.

There was another sound this time an octave higher, it came from my left

Soon following a louder sound thundered from my right, I turned my head quickly but was only met with nothing.

Then there was nothing.

And I wonder if I had imagine all of those sounds.

I resume what I was doing, I closed my eyes and relaxed into this void.

And suddenly I was bombarded with sound of gunshots and screaming and the smell of smoke, gun smoke, and smell of blood, human blood, mothers blood.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think but I was relieving.

The darkness hasn't saved me, it hasn't protected me, it let me believe in something that obvious wasn't meant to be real.

I needed light.

I needed something to pull me away and suddenly there was a light shining, bright to the point of blindness, but I floated to it without question and proceed to be engulfed by the warmth of the light.

* * *

I woke with a start, gasping for air, my lungs felt like they were on fire,

**"Here."**

And there he was, the detective with the name, standing over me, with a lightweight paper cup, pushing it towards my mouth. He grabbed my hand and placed it around the paper cup like I was a newborn infant learning to hold a bottle.

**"Drink." **He commanded, he was always trying to get be to drink something.

I gasped a good hold on the cup and put it too my dry lips.

**"Drink slowly or your choke." **He said this as if it was part of some instruction manual for daily living.

But I did as was told, and drank slowly as he watched me with his dark eyes. His seemed to deepen with great force.

I took another sip as I looked around the room, we weren't at the police department stuck in that room with all the loud sounds anymore.

The air was cleaner, it spelt of bleach and other cleaning supplies.

The room was more spacious, and there was a large window to the right of me, letting in sun . I could see a side wooden table to the left of me with an untouched tray of food.

I looked down and found myself in a gown, a hospital gown.

I was at the hospital,

It made sense, so I took another sip of the water,and placed it on my bedside table,before turning my gaze over to the detective sitting by the door with laptop,

**"How l-long have I been here?" **

**"You've been in a coma for over three days." **He stated.

I nodded in return,and turned on my side, looking him while he worked.

He hasn't stopped working, only raised an eyebrow at me when he caught me staring at him.

**"Sleep, you'll answer questions tomorrow." **

I nodded again and I closed my eyes, hoping for something that wasn't darkness.

* * *

It wasn't dark.

It wasn't light

I hadn't dreamed,

That was good.

* * *

I sitting up against the headboard of the bed watching the news, seems there was a snow storm headed our way.

He entered soundless carrying a bag of food from and a cup holder with two drinks.

He sat the cup holder down in front of me on the tray along with the plastic bag with the name Kim's logo on the front.

He took out the drinks and handled one to me before taking out the rest of the containers in the plastic bag.

**"G-Good morning."** I greeted him.

He nodded in returned and opened up my food tray for me to see its contains. He handled me a folk as he he put pepper on his eggs.

I gasped the folk correctly in my hand, and looked up at him, he ate properly, like we did when we had to entertain company, when we actually sat down at the family table together.

**"Eat." **He said.

I hovered my folk over my eggs and then peek up at him, "**What's your name." **I found myself asking out of nowhere.

He looked up at me and I looked down at the sheet covering me.

I could feel his gaze on me, and my cheeks heated up, **"Eat."**

It sounded like a demand this time, so I stuck my fork in my eggs and proceed to eat. Taking small peeks at him while I ate.

* * *

Once breakfast was over he took no time in asking me questions.

"**What happened."** He asked as he took a notepad from the side of his leather coat pocket.

I took a deep breathe and clasped my hands together, holding on tight.

"**I was sleeping, and suddenly I had heard this loud sound, and I woke up." **I paused trying to focus to remember and not recoil back.

"**I had jumped out of my bed to go see what the sound was, it was dark and I had to walk along the wall to not trip over anything. There was another loud sound and I recognized it as a gunshot and I had stood frozen, I wasn't sure what to do, and suddenly I heard mother screaming for help and ran, I ran to her but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was calling from but her screams got softer and softer until I could barely heard them, and t-then I c-cloudn't h-hear them at a-all anymore." **I paused as I tightened my fingers together.

"**I ran around the entire house, searching for her, I-I had finally found her in second living room. I had ran to her, shaking her, telling her to wake up, to open up her eyes. B-But she never did." **I choked up.

" **I sat here cradling her head, crying into her hair, and then I had heard a sound, it was faint and I had stopped crying enough to know it was coming closer. So I laid mothers head down gently,and ran out the side door, and jumped over our gate, I-I caught the gown mother gave me on tree branch when I had run down the driveway. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get out of there and I ended up at the police station." **I finished and I could already feel the tears streaming down my face.

I sniffed,and he handed me a tissue.

"**Do you remember anything else?"** He asked.

I grabbed a few more tissues from my bedside table and blew my nose, I felt so weak.

"**There w-was blood, a lot blood."**

"**Any items missing?"**

"**I-I don't think so, t-there was a lot of broken items on the floor."**

He wrote something down in his notepad before his cellphone rang."

He looked at the caller ID, and sighed., **"I need to take this."**

I nodded, and grabbed the orange juice he had brought me from Kim's.

"**What...,be there in five."** And he hung up.

He turned to me,** "Do you have any family members you could go stand with for a few days?"**

I bit my bottom lip, mother was all I had, all who wanted me, I shook my head **"No, I have noone."**

He nodded,and pulled out a piece of paper from his leather coat and handed it to me, **"Call me, if you remember anything else."**

I nodded, and he left the room.

I looked down at the card he gave me:

**Detective Uchiha Sasuke**

**Criminal Investigations**

**Contact: Mobile (555)022-234**

I read, and reread his the information card.

_**Detective Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke,**_

I gripped the card tighter in my hand, and laid back on my side, I read the information once more and drifted off.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long you guys, I got inspiration from a dream I had last night, very freaky almost a nightmare really and well here this chapter is. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
